fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliki Va'Fel
''"Look, if you're not blowing something up, how can you be sure they won't keep on coming?" - ''Aliki on ranged combat. History There isn't an immense amount to say of Aliki's history. She was born to two professors of the Arcanamirium in Absalom, both of whom were somewhat eccentric. Her mother had a knack for creating odd contraptions, but specialized in potions, and her father was a Sorcerer, with an affinity for fire magic. Of course, as the daughter of two professors of the most prestigious arcane academy in the Inner Sea region, Aliki was tutored up and down, but she happily took after her parents. However, she mixed their affinities, with a twist of her own. Rather than her father's knack for fire-based spells, she was more inclined towards cold-based spells, which she applied to the guns forged for her by her mother. While Aliki spent a few years past her maturation at the academy, performing various kinds of research, she grew to hold a certain distaste for the structure of the Arcanamirium, and eventually left. She began plying her trade as an Alchemist across the Inner Sea region, looking for adventure and somewhat more dangerous experiments as she went. More than a few times was Aliki run out of a village after blowing something up, or creating an issue for them to deal with, and eventually she decided to head somewhere she would have no reputation: across the sea. Unfortunately for her, Aliki's ship was waylaid by pirates. She and the crew of the ship she was on were actually beating them, but by some universal pull, Aliki shot wide as the ship lurched, and the bullet travelled through a damage part of the enemy's hull and blew up their entire gunpowder stores. Of course, this sunk both ships. But rather than being dead, Aliki found herself washed up on the shore of Fiend's Reach, somehow alive. She made her way to Douglas Tavern, and since then, she has been working as an Alchemist once again, supplying people with potions and shooting the guys worse than her. Since her screw-ups were what lead to her showing up in Fiend's Reach in the first place, she has been rather more careful to not blow up any public buildings, and she's even hired people to construct a permanent alchemist's building for her. Appearance Aliki has an almost permanent catty, mischevious look. The kind that makes you wonder 'What did she do this time?' She almost always dresses in extravagant finery, and always makes a point to make herself stand out. She almost always has her formula notebook and her pen with her, and is constantly jotting things down in it. Aliki also always has at least one of her guns at her side, usually the one in much better condition. One was damaged by the explosion of the ship going down, and she has yet to fully repair it. When it comes to combat, she switches to a skintight, black bodysuit weaved of spidersilk. Of course, even her combat outfit has to make her stand out, and nothing does that better than something that looks so impractical, but is in fact surprisingly durable. Personality Good luck getting Aliki to behave seriously, because that's rare. Most of her responses are quips or jabs, unless it involves the undead, in which case she becomes considerably more stiff. She really doesn't like the undead. She also can't stand the presence of idiots, and she has to make an effort to not berate someone of below-average intelligence for their stupidity. Aisde from that, Aliki has a great love for more comfortable things. She always makes sure to wear high-quality clothes, but she also has an appreciation for more rustic things, as shown with her love for the food in Douglas' tavern. She also loves to be the centre of attention, and her behaviour and appearance are tailored towards that effect, drawing eyes to her either through high-quality clothing, the sex appeal of her spidersilk bodysuit, or the loud booms of her guns, something else she has a great love for. Despite her refined appearance, Aliki has a deep-seated love for everything loud and explosive, and is quite pleased with her alchemical rounds, holding an explosion in such a tiny package.